Room Service
by wickedosity335
Summary: As a maid in a famous five star hotel Misaki had come across alot of bizarre things, but nothing as bizarre as the bleeding guy on the floor. MxU
1. Chapter 1

As a maid in a famous five star hotel Misaki had come across alot of bizzare things, but nothing as bizzare as the bleeding man on the floor. MxU

* * *

The wheels of my housekeeping cart creaked as I pushed it down the carpeted halls. _Why do they make these things so big? _I wondered _You could hide a dead body in this thing!_ As I walked past paintings of elegant women and upright men, who seemed to be scrutinizing me down their aristocratic noses. I was dead tired, my fingers were raw from scrubbing and my apron and face were covered in dust. But, alas, my job was not done. I had also walked in on a man changing, a girl rocking out to loud Korean music and an old couple making out.  
Working at a famous five star hotel, I had seen a whole load of strange things, and I was pretty used to it by now. Almost nothing fazed me.

"Room Service" I croaked, knocking on the next door. If I was like any other girl my age, I would be very happy about this job. Cleaning after celebrities and having a chance to look in their private stuff. But I wasn't like any other girl, and frankly; this job sucked.  
There was no response from the room so I decided no one was inside. I slipped my card into the slot and waited for the small buzz that meant the door was unlocked.

The room was dark, which was typical for an empty room. But the air was thick and smelled slightly metallic. It was kinda suffocating. I flicked the light on and the room came into view. It was absolutely horrifying. Sheets were crumbled and halfway on the floor, the mattress was askew, a glass of water had spilled on the side table and was dripping onto the floor.  
Actually, dirty rooms were better then seemingly clean rooms. In dirty rooms you could see exactly what was dirty and exactly what needed to be fixed. But in clean rooms the dirty things were concealed so you had to look to find them.

I surveyed the room one more time then turned to the cart in the hall and took out the supplies I needed.  
"I'm gonna make mon-aay-it'll be sun-aay- I'll buy myself a bun-aay-it'll be so fun-naay" This is what I do when I clean: make really bad songs. For all my talents I was horrible at poetry and rhyming.  
"Heh" Someone chuckled. It was probably in my head. I shook off the creepy feeling and continued tucking the new, crisp bedsheets on the bed. I maneuvered around the bed to fix the other side. The smell of metal was stronger. I looked down at the floor and screamed.

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
THERE WAS A BODY.

He was half way under the bed and he was bleeding all over the carpet.

OH MY GOD. I felt myself hyperventilating. His face was covered in blood, most coming from his nose, but some also from his split lip. His shirt was ripped and his torso was bleeding. I felt the bile rising in my throat.  
"Oh crap. Oh god. Oh man!" This totally topped my list of "Weird Things I've Seen In The Fukunaga Hotel" it totally beat that time I saw the old lady in the chicken costume dancing to the makerana.  
What was I doing? Was I retarded?  
"Ugh!" I smacked myself on the forehead. "I have to call the cops!" I started for the door when something grabbed my ankle. It was...  
A BLOODY HAND.  
I let out a huge, blood curdling scream.  
"Shh" The guy let go of my ankle. It was now streaked with blood. "Don't call the cops" He said. It seemed like he needed alot of energy to just mutter those words.  
"Whaa?" I asked.  
"No-cops" He repeated. Making me feel dumb for making him say it again. I nodded "Um...so what should I do?"  
"Leave"  
Yeah, suuure. How was I supposed to leave a breathing, dying man on a hotel room floor? Did I look completely heartless?  
"No way! I'll take you with me!" I said stupidly.  
He laughed, which sounded more like a cough. "You can't...I'm heavy"  
I snorted "Do I look weak to you? Wait, don't answer that" Because a) His eyes were closed. b) I did look weak. These stupid french maid costumes/uniforms were programed to make you look weak and dainty.  
I grabbed him by his wrists and pulled. He groaned, but I ignored him and dragged him near the door. I took a wet napkin from the bathroom and began dabbing at the blood on his face. When he was almost clean I walked towards the housekeeping cart. I snorted as I remembered what I had thought minutes ago _'You could hide a body in these things!' _Psh. Was I psychic?  
The cart was made like this: It was a two level thing. The first level was small and the second was on the bottom. It had no sides but a curtain type thing draped from the first level to the bottom of the second. The second was used to keep towels and such.  
I reached down and pulled out all the towels. Then I dragged the guy, and after a couple of minutes of moving him around I managed to fit him into the bottom layer. He was very tall so both his head and feet were sticking out from the sides.  
"Keep your head up kid!" I called down to him. (Even though he seems older) and began pushing the cart. I prayed that I wouldn't bump into anyone who would wonder why there was a head and two feet sticking out of my cart.

**AN: My first Maid-sama fic! :D I have alot of hope for this fic! Review please !**

**__**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Almost there!" I panted, pulling the guy into my small room. The maids get rooms on the bottom level of the hotel. We have to bunk with someone, but my partner, Sakura, was on vacation so I had it to myself.  
I lay him down on the bed I shared with Sakura and gave him a once over. None of his wounds were bleeding, but leaving them open could get them infected. I sighed and took out my first aid kit. I began cleaning his wounds. I had worked as a janitor in a hospital so I had seen nurses cleaning wounds a bunch of times, but I wasn't completley sure of how to do this without doing something horrible...like killing the guy.  
I took out a pair of sewing shears and began cutting up the guys shirt and taking it off slowly. (So I could better see the injury.) And the guy laughed.  
"Whoaaaa. Your cute and all; but I barely even know you"  
I gasped, it kind of escaped my notice that despite everything this guy was very young, and very handsome...and apparently conscious enough to make pervy jokes, "Shut up pervert!"  
I grabbed a tissue and soaked it in rubbing alchohol. "Now this may sting" I gave the dude a heads up, he nodded and braced himself. I slowly began dabbing him with the cotton. I started with his torso. "Ah!" He winced jumping a bit.  
I was surprised to see small pricks of tears gathering under his eyelids. he quickly wiped his eyes. I sighed and grabbed his hand with my left. This time, when i began dabbing at the blood he didn't shout, he shut his eyes tight and gripped my hands tighter. after cleaning the blood off his face and body I began patching it up. "Um are you sure I shouldn't call a doctor?" I was beginning to doubt my ability to do this. If I was him I would not want a young, tired, irritable, inexperienced girl in a wrinkly maid outfit to be saving my life (or potentially killing me.)  
"Nah" He waved his hand "I'm doing fine,"  
"Whatever you say" I began wrapping up his cuts as professionally as I could. "There!" I smiled happily "You're finished!"  
No response.  
OH DAMN! I KILLED HIM! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! UGH. I hope no one files a lawsuit!

Oh wait, he's breathing. Phew! He was just sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. On closer inspection the guy didn't look like a normal Japanese guy, his hair was light and blond for one and his eyes were green. (Also, he was really muscular-not that I was looking).

He shivered and rubbed his bare arms. I smacked myself on the forehead. The guy was naked from the waist up. Of course his rock hard abs- I MEAN, of course his body must be cold.  
I pulled the blanket out from under him and tucked it around his body. Then, after one last glance I snuck out of the room to finish my work. Because, even if the guests are axe murderers, they are still hotel guests nonetheless.

* * *

My first thoughts the next morning, as the sun rays poetically touched my face, were: _Why the hell am I sleeping on the floor? _I sat up groggily and looked around confused.  
"Why am I here?" I pointed to the ground "And not there?" I pointed to the bed, where a half naked guy blinked at me.  
"HOLY MACARONI!" I shouted, jumping back and grabbing the closest thing I could find and holding it as a weapon. "Stay back! I have a...baking whisk and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
He chuckled "Have you forgotten me already?" He cocked his head to the side.  
"I have never seen you before in my...oh wait" Damn, I never remember things in the morning! (I hope I'm wearing pants!)  
He smiled and nodded. I blushed "Erm...yes well...if your feeling better now..." I pointedly looked at the door, hoping he would get my message. (Please leave!)  
"Oh right" He got up from the bed, and then looked down at his bare torso. "I don't think I can go like this"  
My eyes widened. Bandages crisscrossed around his body, and I realized that he couldn't just stroll out of my hotel room, half naked and looking beat-up. What would people think? Not clean thoughts, thats what!

"Oh" I said, "Well...you wait here then. I'll go get something from the lost and found place"  
He nodded, and I rushed towards the bathroom (Yes! I was wearing pants!). After brushing and peeing, I pulled a hoodie over my t-shirt, finger-combed my hair, shoved my feet in some flip-flops and ran to the lobby.

The Fukunaga Hotel was famous for its many celebrity patrons. And these celebrities were always leaving things. Clothing, perfume, jewelry the occasional purse dog. Due to some stupid ruling we were not allowed to sell these things on eBay and rake in obscene amounts of cash for celebrity used products. (100$ for a tissue used by Johnny Depp!). So we kept it all in a room. The room was filled with clothes. And I knew I could find something for Man up there.

"Gotta get a shirt-for the guy who got hurt-I hope hes not a flirt-Or I'll make him eat dirt!" I was quite pleased with my little song, and I pulled out a blue striped button down shirt. (Formerly belonging to Yamashita Tomohisa). Perfect! It was kinda wrinkled, but I had an iron upstairs. I happily folded the shirt into a teeny weeny square and shoved it in my pocket. For good measure I picked up some dress pants (belonging to Yuya Matsushita) and held it under my arm.

I skipped out of the room and past the front desk.  
"I need to know who cleaned my room last night!" A man said banging his fist on the front desk. I could see Shouichirou Yukimura, the front receptionist, cower. I quickly ducked behind a conveniently placed pillar so I could better hear the guy.  
"I-I'm sorry sir! W-What room are you staying in?" Yukimura stuttered  
"Room 613"  
I gasped, that was the room I had found Mr. Mystery Man in!  
"I will try to find out!" Yukimura bowed.  
The man banged his fist again. "You better! I don't know what kind of crap service you have here, but let me tell you" He edged closer to Yukimura, who looked close to pissing his pants. "If you don't find out, I will make sure you and anyone who pisses me off, never has a respectable job again!" He spat before turning on his heel and marching away.  
I snuck a quick glance at him and gasped.  
It was Akiyama Shuji.

The man who was running for Prime Minister.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**Anyways, :D Thanks to you all for reviewing! I love you all ! :D Have some cookies! 3 And if your thinking: _wooh. Misaki is sooo out of character. _All I got to say is : FANFICTION BABAAY. lol and also, in the manga/anime we never get to see much of what shes thinking. Just as long as she stays Misaki-ish on the outside...which isnt exactly true in this fic but I like Misaki like this! Shes not as composed as she would like to think. **

**ANYWAYS: **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

If you want to know the state of my mind after I found out that the dude who was staying in room 613 was actually Akiyama Shuji. (aka: the room in which i found the bleeding dude!) well here it is: my mental state was like a bunch of sugar-rushed toddlers. My thoughts were running around everywhere in my head, smashing into eachother and then screaming high pitched before running in the other direction.  
Luckily, I had spent a good chunk of my life in a state of panicked shock, and I realized that after a while a part of your brain takes the reigns and charges forward. And that's what happened now, ignoring the screams of the sugar-rushed toddlers in my head I walked calmly towards the service elevator.

That facade of calmness cracked once I reached my room.  
"DUDE? DUDE? WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran into the room and there he was. Sitting on the bed in all his bare-chested glory.

ohmy. I kind of just wanted to sit there and ogle at him, but since that wasn't socially acceptable I settled on throwing his clothes at him and looking away as he changed.

When he was done I turned around and gave him my harshest stare.  
"Umm..." He rubbed his head. "This is kind of uncomfortable."  
Yeah, that was the point punk!  
"Are you like...undressing me with your eyes? Because I don't mind doing it for rea-"  
"UGH NO!" My face turned the delicate shade of a fire engine. "YOU PERVERT!"  
He laughed, tossing his head back. "Ah! You're so funny!"  
I blinked at him, was I trying to be funny? NO! I WAS PRETTY DAMN SERIOUS.  
I narrowed my eye's at him, in what I hope was a threatening way. "Who are you?"  
"Usui Takumi." He said simply. "And you?"  
"What's it to you?" I leaned in, examining his face. He blinked at me. "Okay...Ayuzawa Misaki."  
"Ayuzawa" He tested it. "Ayu-Za-Wa" He frowned. "Misaki..." he brightened. "MISA-CHAN!"  
"Don't call me that!" I snapped. I was trying to be a serious interrogator! "You," I pointed a finger at him. "Are working for the government?" I was already pretty sure about this fact. How could a random beaten up guy, end up in a random room of a random politician and then I randomly had to clean that room? Oh no! This was a setup. Somehow the government had realized that I had been tricking cashiers into accepting expired coupons and now they were out to get me.

"No."  
"Are you suuuure?" I examined his face, he nodded. He didn't seem to be lying. And he was kind of young to be working in the government.  
I sighed and slumped against the wall. "Well then, maybe you can tell me what happened to you?" He hesitated. "Okay then, maybe you can tell me why Akiyama freakin' Shuji is looking for the maid who cleaned room 613 last night? Which is me!"

A look of panic crossed his face and he sat up. "What? How do you know about Akiyama Shuji? He's looking for you?"  
I nodded grimly, though I was secretly pleased that I had gotten him to get serious. "I overheard him talking to the front desk guy. Actually it wasn't so hard to overhear, consider he was screaming." I stretched my limbs. "Yup, there was major spittage."  
"What did he say?"  
i waved my hands around and did my best angry-man impression. "Who cleaned my room last night? TELL ME! OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"  
"Oh no. This is bad!"  
"Yeah I don't think he wanted to find me to shake my hand and say I was doing a good job either." Truthfully, I was very scared. That guy had power. He was running (and winning) the race for Prime Minister and I was pretty sure that if he was angry at someone (like say, a maid) and wanted to get rid of them all he had to do was snap his fingers and there! The deed was done.

Usui nodded getting up and moving his sore limbs. He grabbed a bright pink and orange carpet bag that my mom had sent me in the corner. (My sister had won it in some lottery) he walked around muttering to himself and pulling random things inside. Things like bedsheets and clothing (mine!), water bottles and toothpaste.  
"What are you doing?" I jumped up to my feet, a horrible feeling growing in my stomach.  
"We need to get out of here." He pushed the horrendous bag into my hands. "Pack up. We're not safe."  
"What? If I leave I could be fired!" I clutched the bag to my chest.  
"If you don't leave you could be killed!" He argued back.  
I began to move around slowly, pulling some essential things into the bag.

And so begins my life as a fugitive.

"Did you find what I need boy?" Akiyama Shuji leaned menacingly across the front desk.  
The boy, Yukimaru, nodded. "R-right here" He turned the computer screen around so the soon-to-be Prime Minister could see the maid's work information. Technically he wasn't allowed to give this kind of information out, but when one of the most powerful men in Japan ask for something you don't sit around thinking about rules, you just do it.  
The Prime Minister tapped his chin and looked at the screen. A picture of Ayuzawa Misaki was on the screen followed by her information. She was nineteen years old, and was living right here in the hotel.  
The man snickered to himself, that means she was here right now.

He walked away without even a thank-you to the boy. Yukimaru turned the screen back and puffed out his chest. He had survived the presence of Akiyama Shuji twice and had only tinkled his pants _alittle_. His mom would be impressed.

**AN: HEYO. . LALALALA. :( I hope Misaki is not TOO OOC. she is. i admit. -.- i havent been up to date on the manga lately so my image of Misaki is kind of blurry. T_T SORRY! **

**LOL. GUESS WHAT? yeah, so yesterday i finished the chapter and was about to put it up, and then my neighbor came w. cupcakes(!) so I got distracted, but I thought that I _did _put it up, so then I got all sad because no one reviewed or anything then I checked and I hadnt even put it up. XD LOL. AHAHAHA. I'm so phunny. xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Me and Usui were in a taxi with the ugly carpet bag between us. And we had been driving for a long long time. I fidgeted, I was sooo uncomfortable.  
"Usui!" I shook his shoulder. "We should get out!"  
"Why?"  
"Hurry, tell him to stop the car!"  
He gave me one look before signaling the driver to stop.  
"Oh thank god!" I gave the meter a fleeting look, it had stopped ticking. "If we drove another inch we would have to pay...SO MUCH MONEY. And then I would faint."  
Usui snorted, "Money's not a problem."  
"It's always a problem." I climbed out of the taxi and stretched my aching limbs. "Now what?" I turned to Usui and was stuck again by how smexy the dude was. He had those eyes, and that hair! I loved the way it fell on his fore-  
"Like what you see?" He smirked.  
I blushed red, "Not if I'm looking at you." I looked around. "Now what?" I repeated  
He signalled to a motel and we walked inside.  
Whoa, this place was crappy.  
Empty picture frames lined the moldy wallpapered walls, the sofas were green and missing cushions. And the floor was the delicate color of pig poop.  
"Nice place." Usui said to the lady behind the counter.  
"Ohohohoho" She giggled, twirling a platinum blond hair around her finger. Ew, This lady was like at least fifty, and her fake eyelashes were coming off.  
"Yeah one room." He said, taking out his wallet. He turned back to me and grinned "One bed is good too."  
"WHAT? PERVERT!" I smacked him in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
"Kidding kidding, give us two beds please."  
The lady nodded and handed us a key. There was a little paper wrapped around the key chain. "My number" Her giggle turned into a cough midway.

The minute we got into the elevator he ripped up the paper and threw it up in the air. I watched it flutter around like confetti until it settled down on the floor. I tried to keep my face even, but inside I was doing a little victory dance.

(TAKE THAT BEOOOOOTCH! HE DON' WANT YO' STINKIN' NUMBAH!) Okay, I'm done.

We got off the elevator and into the dimly lit hallway. The wood floors underneath us were sticky and my kept making chup chup noises whenever I took a step. The walls were painted a sickly cauliflower yellow.

We stopped in front of room 723, while Usui fumbled with the keys I looked around a bit more. There was an emergency door at one end, it was cracked open and a huge sumo wrestler-sized guy was smoking a joint. The smell filled the hall and made my eyes water.

The door finally opened after a bit of pushing and we entered the room.  
"Wow, its...homey," Usui raised his eyes and threw the carpet bag on one of the beds, which sank low. I sat down on the other bed and ow! The springs poked me into my butt. I groaned and jumped back up.

"You know, I still don't know why I'm here." I said after a while.  
Usui looked up at me and sighed. He motioned for me to sit down, I shook my head. No way was I putting my butt there again!  
"My father," he started "Is like...the Donald Trump of Japan."  
My mouth dropped in awe. He totally had the whole aristocratic look! And his last name, Usui? Hadn't I seen that name in one of Shizuko's Finance Time's magazines?  
"Yes, my father is the CEO of Usui Electronics. One of the biggest electronics company in Eastern Asia."  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Usui Electronics, makers of every device that ticked or beeped or buzzed. In our house, everything from the toilet to the clocks were made by Usui Electronics.  
I snorted, "What? The son of Usui Electronics can only afford this dump?" I motioned towards the...artistically neglected room we were in.  
"Akiyama Shuji would expect me to stay in a five-star hotel. Besides, isn't this cozier?"  
"Yes, lets snuggle with some cockroaches."  
He laughs and then decides to get back to his story. "Okay. Like I was saying. Akiyama Shuji is running for the Prime Minister's office. He figures that if he can get the endorsement of my father's company he is safe. He is set. So he calls my dad over for a conference, only father can't make it, so he sends me in his stead." He runs a hand through his fair hair. "He takes me to his room, offers me a bribe and says that this money was in hopes we would come to an agreement, that this money could be ours if we ensured him our votes and our support in his campaign. I of course denied it, my dad's a straight-lace kind of dude. He would never mess with something like bribes. Akiyama was pretty pissed. Very pissed."  
"Enough to beat you up?" I was completely entranced in his story of political scandals and intrigue, it was like a mystery novel!  
"I'm getting to that." He smirked at me. "Anyways, this kind of piqued my interest. Akiyama seems like such a good guy in the media. But he was capable of buying votes?"  
"So you snooped." I said in a flat tone. I was beginning to understand Usui's way of action.  
"Mhmm. See he offered me this in his hotel room, he stepped out to cool down after I rejected his offer. In those five minutes I went through his computer files."  
"You just went through his files? Like that?"  
He laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Of course it took some illegal hacking methods to get to his inner files, but what I found was shocking." He turned serious. "A list of people that Akiyama had bought, you won't believe it. Celebrities, politicians, actors, businessmen. I also saw an email between him and some other guy, they were sabotaging the other runner's campaign. Also he has been completely abusing his power, you know that whole Happy Children Welfare Program he set up? He's been embezzling all the funds for his own use and get what the kids are getting? Nothing." He shook his head, "Of course, Akiyama came back before I could finish reading everything. He wasn't happy that I knew his deep dark evil secrets. So he got some goons to beat me around. Scare me into submission you know what I mean? Anyways, his left for some reason. Then you come in." He smiled at me. "And now we're both in danger. He's looking for me, and now he's looking for you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was scared. This wasn't the first time I had ever been in danger. Everyday I worked hard to earn cash. Just to give it to some dumb debt collectors so they wouldn't hurt me or my family. All through high school I had to remain strong and diligent to overpower the dumb guys in my school. But never, ever had I ever had such a person after me. Akiyama Shuji was dangerous! He was powerful, he had money and the support of every other powerful rich guy.

And he was after me. 

* * *

After a while, Usui fell asleep. His wounds had not completely healed and I could tell running for his life took a lot out of him. I grabbed my cell phone and snuck out of the room.

My shoes, again made the chup chup sound as I made my way down the hall. The air inside was hot and sticky, except for a cool breeze that flew in from the opened emergency escape door.  
I walked towards it and sat down on the fire escape.

I pressed one on my speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.  
"Hello?" My mother's voice sounded from the other side.  
"Mom!" I exclaimed, so happy to hear her voice.  
"Ah, Misa! How are you?" she sounded so tired.  
"Ne-chan!" Suzuna chirped happily.  
"Hey Suzu! How are you? Eating well?"  
"Yeah! I won a raffle lottery and we got a free blender! Did you know you can't blend pizza? Isn't that weird?"  
I laughed, my sister was awesome at numbers and stuff. But was more incompetent than even me when it came to food. And that's saying something!  
"So how are you, how's college?" My mom asked. I felt a bit of guilt. My family thought I had moved out to go to some fancy college. Which was why I left. But I found out that even with the generous scholarship the college was giving me we still couldn't afford the rest of the tuition. So I got a job as a maid. I was trying to save enough money for college but every time I got my check I always ended up wiring most of it back home. They needed it more than I did, but I knew if i told them they'd force me to go to school. So I lied.  
"Fine mom, I'm totally creaming all the classes."  
"That's my girl!"  
"Meet any boys?" Suzuna asks, she doesn't understand why I work so hard. She thinks that if I just marry a rich guy, all my problems will be solved. I sighed. "Yes, I have." I think of Usui, him with his foreign looks and his deep voice and his fugitive-like tendencies.  
"REALLY? Who is he? Whats his name? Is he rich? Does he have a criminal record?"  
I laughed, "Shut up Suzu, he's just some weird pervert I know."  
She giggled and we continued talking before she hung up to go watch some Korean show called 'Dream High'. It had gotten darker now, and I sat quietly on the fire escape enjoying the air. Until I heard some wheezing.

I squinted to see in front of me, and then I saw that giant man I had seen earlier, he was still smoking, but the wind was carrying the smoke away from the building so I hadn't noticed. He turned and gave me a smile that put me on edge, okay now this guy was totally big enough to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder and do whatever he wanted with me.

I braced myself, waiting for an attack. But all he did was bow his head and say "Hello."  
I smiled warily at him. "Hi, how's it going?"  
"Fine." He itched the back of his boulder-sized head. "And you?"  
"I've been better." I sighed and shoved my dinasour-of-a-cellphone into my pocket.  
He nodded, "I heard your conversation with your mother. Seems like you've been doing some lying."  
I blanched. My own family hadn't caught me faking but some random mountain-sized eavesdropper did?  
"So what's the story? Went to college, met a guy, eloped?" He raised his eyebrows "With that handsome fellow I saw you coming in with?"

My face turned red, "What! Noooo! I am not eloping with him! That's ridiculous!" I realized that I had finally reached my breaking point and it was only a matter of time before the tears and snot started running. I bunched my eyebrows together trying to hold in the waterworks.  
He patted my knee sympathetically and offered me his pipe. My eyes widened. I've never smoked in my life! Being the president of my high school I had always been strict about these kinds of things. The past me would never expect this present me to smoke. Yeah. An irritated voice in my head said. She probably never expected you to get caught up in some political scandal with a rich heir!  
True, true. I tentatively took the pipe from the guys meaty hands. I put my mouth to it and inhaled.

COUGH COUGH HACK HACK WHEEZE.  
I started sputtering.  
The man laughed and started hitting me on the back. Every time he thumped me I moved an inch downwards.  
"Oh man!" I croaked. "What is this stuff?"  
The man said with a twinkle in his eye, "The best stuff! The type you only get from Mexico!"  
I shrugged my shoulders and went in for another puff. The trick, I learned, was not to inhale to much. Just a bit at a time.

Pretty soon my brain was all hazy. I started rambling to my dear old friend (the big guy-his name was Fukushima) about all the smelly crap in my life. And there was a lot! I started with my dumb dad, who so rudely left me and my family in the middle of a financial crisis! (What kind of bastard does that!) Yeah, and I told him about how I had to quit my high paying job because some lame-o Prime Minister-wannabe was being all lame. And ohmagawd the sky was so dark and stuff. Yipee.

A small rational portion of my brain realized I was high. As in intoxicated. My dear old friend Fukushima (He got kicked out of his motel room cuz his wife hates the smell of smoke. CAN YOU BELIEVE?) noticed too. He gave me a worried glance. "Lets get you back to your room."

"Mhmmm!" I jumped up and stumbled back into the hallway. My feet did that chup chup thing again, but I didn't mind this time. It was kinda nice, like a soooong. Heeheehee

I spun a bit in front of my door and tried to open it. "Oh nos! I don't have the room key! Oh nos! Fukushima, dear old friend! What shall I doooooo?" I sobbed. Then the door flung open.  
"Takumi!" I grinned brightly at him. He had a cute little worry crease on his forehead. I smacked it with my hand and began smoothing his forehead out, like an iron.

"Misaki!" He followed me into the room. "Where were you? Whats wrong with you?" He sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like pot?"  
"Pot? What pot? AH MY GAWD. Pots!" I smacked his cheeks and started stretching them out. "Aw! Look! Takumi is a cute little baby!" I giggled and he frowned, pushing my hands away. "Aw! Did I make Taku-kun sad?" I stuck my bottom lip out. "Don't cry! Taku-kun!" I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Whoa. His heart was beating crazy fast! Like a...really fast horse or something!  
I giggled and pulled myself away. "Aw man! I'm so tired!" I belly flopped onto the bed. "Owwwww. The springs hurt!" I glanced over at Taku-kun who was laughing and sitting on his own bed. The light coming from the window illuminated his outlines, making him look like an: "OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" I shrieked, pointing at him and hiding behind under the covers.  
"What?" He laughed again and lay down on his bed.  
"You're an alien! A perverted outer space alien!"  
He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

And so, like that, thinking about perverts and smoking pipes and extra terrestrials, I fell asleep. 

* * *

**AN: Oh my, was that random or what? I just thought she needed a way to forget about her problems a bit. So she smoked some weed, got high. I'M NOT PROMOTING SMOKING! LOOK HOW STUPID IT MAKES RATIONAL-MISAKI! :O **  
**This chapter was kinda blaaaah. -.- I finished it a while ago but then I forgot why Usui got beaten up for, so it took me a while to remember. Then I watched an epic show called City Hunter which inspired me! :D YAAY. **  
**Anyways: sorry I couldn't update. -.- so busy with finals and things. But THANKS TO ALL THE READERS. YOU PEOPLE MAKE THE WORLD GO yes...oh! Last time there was technical glitches with I think. So everytime I updated, I hadn't updated? Or something. Excuse any grammar errors. Its sunday afternoon and I'm sleepaaaay.**

__


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling bushy eyed and bright tailed...er...bright eyed and bushy tailed? I shake my head from side to side, maybe the effects of that wacky drug I took last night hadn't worn off.

Whoaaaaa. The events of last night came back to me in high definition. There I was running away with some hot guy, listening and believing his crazy story. Then going out to take a breath, and actually smoking a drug of questionable legality that was offered to me by a giant sumo wrestler named Fukushima! I grabbed my head and moaned, urghhh. Was I a psycho! I can't believe I got high! The old Misaki would've shot herself in the foot.

I glanced over to the other bed and groaned even harder remembering the way I had acted like a complete autistic monkey in front of Usui yesterday. "Gosh why am I such a retard?" I smack myself in the forehead.

Dragging myself out of bed, I reach for the giant carpet bag and start pulling out things. Toothpaste, toothbrush, clothes, towel. I slink over to the bathroom and slam the door behind me. The lock looks suspiciously weak so I drag a stool infront of the door. Just incase Usui is a serial rapist.

RAAAAAWR.

I think that was my stomach. I look down at it and as if in response it growls again. I haven't eaten anything since lunch two days ago! OMG. How was I surviving? And Usui? Man, he was injured! His body wouldn't be able to heal unless he had food in his body.

Back in the room. Usui is lying flat on his back. He looks kinda like a model. I keep myself from gawking at him and begin looking around the room for something.  
"A-ha!" I say holding up the pair of pants Usui had been wearing yesterday. I had seen him slip his wallet in the pocket after he had paid for the room. Fishing inside my hand clamped around leather and I pulled it out. It was designer, but judging by the looks of it had been used for a long time. I opened it and almost flew back. Sitting like aristocratic old men were rows upon rows of credit cards from every credit card company under the sun. I wasn't sure how smart it would be to use credit cards, were they traceable? How do you even work a credit card? Do you hand it to the cashier like cash or do you have to say an incantation to get it to work? Hey it wasn't my fault I was so unknowledgeble. Its not like I had used a lot of credit cards in my life, me being the rich bratty girl and all. (That was sarcasm.)

But whatever, I stuffed the wallet in my pocket and scribbled a note for Usui. It was time to go shopping!

Grocery shopping, that is.

When I got down to the lobby I asked the annoying receptionist where the nearest grocery store was.  
"You." She said chomping on her gum. "You came in with that guy right? That, like, dazzling guy?"  
I nod, she must be talking about Usui, because how many dazzling guys could there be in this place?  
"Wow, man he is h-o-t, hawt." She leans in as if we're both best friends forever, and she's whispering a juicy secret. Even though she's like two centuries older than me. "Is he like...your guy?"  
"What?" I blink. "Um no."  
"Oh awesome. That means I have a chance." She starts fluffing her hair as if that would do any good. I roll my eyes, "Yes okay, so wheres the nearest grocery store?"  
She stares at me for three seconds before responding. "Keep walking to your right and you'll see it."  
"Thanks!" I smile brightly before dashing out.

I sniff a tomato and put it back down. Ugh, its not like I'm gonna need vegetables, I can't cook. Plus its not like there's a kitchen in that motel.

And then I see it! It sits on the shelf in all its glory. A portable stove! Theres a wire coiled up and the words SALE! in bright red letters printed on its package. I rush over to it and put it in my shopping cart. I smile giddily to myself, if I had a stove all I need now is water and noodles! And there! I had breakfast, lunch and dinner set for the rest of my life. I dump one in my cart and carry on.

And there! In the next aisle were rows and rows of instant ramen bowls. Every flavor under the sun, chicken, beef, shrimp, veggie. I was literally salivating. And the magic word 'SALE!' was making an appearance yet again!  
"Ten for the price of five? Oh my god, that's a steal!" I squeal and use my arm to push multiple bowls in my cart at once. "Shrimp and beef and chicken, buy one get one free, breakfast, lunch and dinner, made in minutes...three?" Yeah, I still hadn't kicked that weird old habbit. But I think I was getting better!  
"Haha, I like that." A guy laughed and placed a bowl of shrimp ramen into his cart.  
"Oh. Yeah." I blushed and put three more bowls in my cart. "I was...bored." I tried to make myself look less retarded.  
"But still, I liked it." He gave me a twinkly eye smile. "My name's Matsuzaka Aruto." He sticks his hand out, which I shake. "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." We push our carts together to the cashier and he even lets me stand infront of him in line! Now that's what I call a gentleman.  
"Need help with your bags?" He asks, while I juggle seven bags full of food in my arms.  
"Nah."  
"So where do you live?" He asks handing me a soda. We sit down on a bench and I take a nice slurp. The weather is hot and I am really thirsty. I move my hands in a gesture that means _I live far far away_.  
"Ah, so what are you doing here? Sapping the grocery store of instant noodles?"  
I shake my head. "I'm...uh...going to college." I try to make myself sound convincing.  
"Where are you staying?"  
What's with all the questions. This was like that one time my mom set me up on a blind date. Except that ended with the guy having a black eye and me with a hefty repairs fine. Which was totally not my fault. I just punched him after he got too touchy.  
"I'm staying in a motel nearby." I answer vaguely. "Listen Aruto, I gotta go." I stand up and grab my bags. "See you...some time."

As I neared the motel I felt really good. Was Usui awake? Maybe he was still sleeping. That way I could make the ramen before he woke up and when he did he would see it and be all happy and then he'd smile and forget about all the stupid political stuff he was caught up in and then he'd maybe focus on healing. And I really didn't know why him feeling better was so important but it was. I pushed open the doors of the motel and saw two very expensive looking men talking to the front-desk-witch.  
"Tell me the room of Usui Takumi." He rumbled.  
What?  
"Um..." She didn't even look up, too busy examining her grass green nails.  
"Maybe its not here." The other guy wondered.  
"No, Aruto said it was a motel in the area. This is the _only _motel in the area."

Aruto? Man! I knew no guy could show interest in me without having evil double intentions. I take a deep breath and run towards the elevators. Whatever happened, I had to get me and Usui out of here.

**AN: SUSPENSE! xD or not. Whatever. :) late update? yeah I suck. -.- anyways THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE. YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZINNGGGGG. Review again! :) and then maybe there'll be some Usui/Misaki in the next chapter. ohohohohoohoho :D**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

"Usui!" I screamed, running into the room. The moment I entered Usui stood up.  
"Where were you?" He asked, putting both hands on my shoulders. He wasn't looking too good, his face was all sweaty and his eyes had heavy bags underneath them.  
"Grocery shopping." I panted, lifting up the bags full of ramen. "Not the point." Whoo, I was out of breath! "Akiyama's men are in the lobby!"  
"What?" He shouted. "How did they find us?" I shrugged trying not to let it show that it was my fault. Usui accepts my silence and lept into action putting all our things into the carpet bag.

"Lets go!" He grabbed my arm and we rushed down the hall, as fast as an injured guy and a guilty maid can. We reached the fire escape just in time, it took us a while to run down all the flights of steps and when we finally made it we were breathing heavily.

"Taxi!" I jumped into the street flailng my arms about, trying to get the taxi to stop. By the look on his face this was probably not the best way to flag down a cab. But whatever! There were muscular psychos after us! _Finally_a taxi skewed down and we both got in.

After screaming, _'__just drive!'_to the driver we settled back in our seats.

Dejavu! Where have I seen this before? Me and Usui sitting in the still silence of a taxi cab with only the horrendous carpet bag between us.  
"Lady!" The taxi driver called back to me after ten minutes of destination-less driving. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Um..." I looked to Usui, who was sleeping. And then my stomach decided to rawr again. "Just stop at that restaurant." I pointed to a resturant called, The Ducks Butt. The taxi man served to the side and I pulled bills out of Usui's wallet to give to him.

I looked at the still sleeping Usui and sighed. Well I didn't win the female (and male) weight lifting competition in high school to wimp out in dire situations!

I took Usui's arms, slung then over my shoulders and dragged him towards the restaurant. He was leaning quite uncomfortably on my back, and he was still sleeping! I snorted and deposited him into a bench in one of the booths. He immediately slumped over,_ still sleeping_.  
How much did this guy sleep? He looked so vulnerable, as people do when they sleep.

"Huh?" Usui woke up after three minutes of me prodding him not so gently with my foot. THREE MINUTES!  
"Here," I pushed a streaming bowl of ramen towards him. "Eat."  
I hadn't wanted to spend more money on food when I had just bought our combined weight in ramen , so I had threatened the barista with a coffee stirrer until he agreed to give me as much boiled water as I needed.  
"Thank you Misa-chan." He smiled at me, stretching his arm out, making his joints crack, he ruffled my hair causing me to turn red as tomato sauce. "Perverted outer space alien." I grumbled taking a slurp of the (still extremely hot) noodles.

After eating (and after the waiters third attempt of getting rid of us.) we decided we had to do something, go somewhere.  
"Ah!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "My old friend moved to this area! We could ask him to take us in!"  
"Him?" Usui asked, a dark look on his face.  
"Yeah," I flipped through my phone before I found an old snapshot of me and him when we were young. That was when he was all fat and chubby.  
"Oh," Usui seemed to relax after seeing his picture. "Well yeah lets call him."  
I dialed his number in and waited for him to pick up.  
"HELLO." He screamed when he picked up."HELLO!"

"Shintana Hinata!" I yelled back into the phone. Hinata still didn't believe in phones very much, so in order to be sure the other person could hear him he screamed.

"MISA-CHAN!" He screamed again. I held the phone away from my ear, in fear of blowing out my brains from his loud voice. "MISA CHAN! MISA! ITS BEEN SO LONG!"

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" I drummed my fingers on the table, "So me and my..." I looked up at Usui. "Me and my friend are in the area, and we wanted to visit you!"

"YES!" He screamed. "OKAY! PLEASE COME! I MISS YOU!"  
I laughed, "I miss you too! Okay now what was your address?" I grabbed a pen and jotted his address down on a napkin. "Okay, see you then!"

"This is his house?" Usui wheezed. I looked worriedly at him. Wow he looked really sick. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and he was looking kinda green.  
"Yes..." I said, sticking closer to him in case he fell.  
"Its...nice." Nice? The place was a dump. And we were just at the entrance! Piles of garbage bags lined the path as if they were flowers. And there was a giant scary looking cat sitting on his doormat. It was really fat and its hair was matted and it had one eyeball.

I tentatively walked closer to the door. And the cat surveyed me with its one demonic eye, before finding me incredibly boring, closing its lone eye and drifting off to sleep. I took a deep breath, leaned over the cat and knocked on the door.

"MISA-CHAN!" The door immediately flew open, and Hinata immediately flew out throwing his arms around my neck and wrapping his legs around my waist. I staggered backward from his crazy hug. "Urgh! Get off me!" I said, nearly falling on a pile of trash.  
"Oh! Sorry!" He said detaching himself from me. "Its just that I missed you so much!" I smiled and nodded before turning to Usui, whose eyes were as big as saucers.  
"Misa-chan." Hinata whispered leaning forward. "Whose he?"  
"Ah this is Usui." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards us. "He's the friend I was talking about."

Immediately they both started looking each other up and down, shooting daggers at each other. Whoa, what was with this atmosphere? It reminded me of the alpha-males fighting in one of Shizuka's nature programs.

"Um..." I said breaking their trance.  
"Oh! Sorry! Come in!" Hinata said dragging me inside by the arm. I turned to make sure Usui was following us.

"Wow Hinata. You really should clean up more." I said looking around the place. It was a giant mess. There were food wrappers everywhere.  
He nodded, "I will! Misa-chan!"  
"Yeah?" I turned to find him on his knees in front of me.  
"Will you be my girlfriend!"

I blanched, we hadn't seen each other in so long and already he was hitting on me! I sneak a glance at Usui, there seems to be steam coming out of his ears.  
I rub my temples. "Better luck next time." Hinata looks disappointed for all of two seconds before jumping up again.  
"Are you hungry?"  
I shook my head.  
"Tired? There's one extra room." He said pointing at a door. I walked to the door and pulled it open. Was this a room or a jail cell? There was one small mattress and the only light was coming through the bars in the small, high up window.

"Nah, I'm not tired." I smiled.  
"Well I have to go to work." He pouted. "I'll be back in a couple of hours! And I'll bring dinner!" He jumped towards me, planted a giant smooch on my cheeks before running out.

"Oh Hinata," I chuckled and wiped my cheek.  
"What was that?" Usui says from the corner.  
"What was what?"  
"Do you like him?" He narrows his eyes and gives me a look.  
"Like who? Hinata?" I couldn't help but start laughing clutching my stomach and slapping my thigh.

Yes I laugh like an old man.

"How could I...like...Hinata?" I managed to gasp between laughs.  
"Well you looked pretty cozy with him." He narrowed his eyes.  
"And why do you care?" I say after I stop laughing.  
He smiled and shook his head. "Ayuzawa you're so sly."  
"Huh?"  
He leaned over and placed his hand on my head. "You're trying to make me jealous right?"  
"What? N-no," Before I could save my good name he was leaning closer to my face until he was right there. If I breathed any deeper our bodies we would be in risk of a lethal collision.  
"Well guess what?" His hot breath blew in my face, which was probably why my face felt so hot all of the sudden.  
Psh, not like I was blushing.  
"It's working." He finishes before sitting back. I let out a deep breath and unconsciously place my hand on my chest. My heart is running a marathon right now.  
"Haha, it's so fun messing with you! You're so cute when you blush!"  
"I..I am not blushing!" I said. Even though I probably was.  
I stood up and stomped into the kitchen before putting a pot of water on the stove.  
"Ho-oney! Are you making dinner?"  
"I'm making ramen." I grumble, loud enough for him to here.  
He started laughing again. "Ramen?"  
Yes, what was so funny about ramen? Was he making fun of my lack of cooking skills? Like he had any! Rich guys like him had people to cook for him, dress him, bathe him and talk for him. He didn't even have to bat an eye without people's help. Unlike me. I had been changing my own diapers since I was two.

"Usui! Stop breathing so loud!" I screamed for about the third time that night. We were sleeping in the closet-like room. There was only one bed, which I had forced Usui to use. He wanted to be all noble and sleep on the floor until I threatened to club him over the head with a lawn chair.

And the breathing didn't seize.  
"Ugh! Man! I can't breath if you wont stop breathing like a car horn!" I said sitting up on the floor and waving my arm over the bed to try to whack Usui. But the only thing my arm hit was air and bedsheets.  
"Usui?" I squint in the darkness, trying to make out Usui's silhouette but I didn't see him. And the wheezing I had mistaken for Usui was actually an electric heater that had made its way into the room some time in the night. "Usui! Usui! Takumi! Where are you?" I stand up, worried.

Oh MY GOD.

What if Akiyama Shuji had his men come here in the night? And what if his men were ninjas? (I mean it's not that improbable. We were in Japan after all.) And the men had came into the room and captured Usui right under my nose! Well right over my nose but what ever. The point was Usui was gone! And it was all my fault- somehow. I began tearing up and ran out of the room.

Wait...but if Akiyama Shuji had come here and captured Usui, wouldn't they take me too? I felt kind of irked, I was important too! I was a fugitive too! Then I noticed the back door was open. Eyes wide I walked closer. Outside was the veranda, behind that was a small fenced in yard and behind that was the zooming interstate.

And then I heard it...loud breathing.

"Usui!" I ran into the veranda, my feet were bare and it was pretty damn cold but it didn't matter because Usui was right there and was not captured by evil ninjas.  
"Huh?" He turned and saw me standing over him. I bit my lip and my tears welled up.  
"Are you...crying?" He started laughing which turned into a cough.  
"No! It's just that you are...here and the ninjas didn't come and Akiyama Shuji isn't torturing you." I sniff, wiping tears off my face.  
He smiles and I sit down on the bench next to him.  
"You thought I got kidnapped?" He smirked, "You were so worried?" He nudged me.  
"N-no! It's just that...you are currently my only source of money." I glared at him. I couldn't help but notice his hair was matted on his forehead, his eyes were red and his lips were blue.  
"Why did you come out anyways." I say quitetly.  
"I was feeling really hot." He shivered. "But now I'm feeling really c-cold." He turned to me. "Come here." He leaned in closer...and closer...and closer... until he was on top of me.

Of course! There I was worrying about him and he was just trying to put the moves on me! What a loser!  
"Get off me you...perverted outer space alien!" I try to push him off but he stays there, like dead weight.  
"Usui!" No response. "U-usui?" I lift his head, he's teeth are clattering together, "I-its cold." He says before shutting his eyes.

**AN: OH NO! IS USUI... POSSIBLY...MAYBE DEAD? xD hahaha not much of a cliffhanger but ugh this chapter was totally not working for me! I apologize sincerely for the crappy-ness. Its just that I need to be in a very very good mood for me to write this story and since school has been quite efficient at messing up my mood the progress on this chapter was very...slow and stuff. T_T and not much of Usui/Misaki. I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANTIC STUFF. IF ANY OF YOU PEOPLE PITY ME AND WANT TO HELP OUT IN THAT ASPECT AS LIKE MY BETA OR SOMETHING PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME. :D THANK YOU! 3 **


End file.
